


Almost Lover（下）

by Cold_November



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_November/pseuds/Cold_November
Summary: 年少时我们不懂得如何相爱，终于错过一整个世纪的人海。
Relationships: 何焉悦色 - Relationship, 光何作用 - Relationship, 光电潇应 - Relationship, 焉然一潇 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Almost Lover（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 邪恶混乱大四角
> 
> 洛→光→闻→嘉→洛

09.  
夏之光醒过来的时候第一眼看到的是医院的天花板，第二眼是坐在病床边的焉栩嘉。他没想到是焉栩嘉在床边陪着他。焉栩嘉看他醒了，连忙站起身来按床边的铃喊医生，又拨电话给经纪人。没过多久，医生、经纪人连带剩下的队员，都到了医院的病房，还有两个摄像在门外随时待命。  
夏之光躺在病床上，看着队友一排站开，一二三四五六七八九，翟潇闻不在。

医生先说病情，右手臂骨折，要修养起码两个月以上，昏迷是因为当时受冲击，有轻微脑震荡，现在能自主醒过来说明已经基本恢复，后续还要做一些检查。经纪人又说这次受伤的影响，之前活动的主办方现在在网上舆论压力颇大，公司又要利用这次做怎样怎样的宣传调整，夏之光接下来养伤要如何更改行程。等经纪人都说完，终于轮到夏之光说话。

“翟潇闻呢？他也受伤了吗？”

“多亏你在下面把他接住，他人没受伤，你别太担心。”焉栩嘉说得缓缓的，“他有点被吓到，公司已经安排心理医生了。”

没多久之后夏之光出院，大家在一楼腾了一个空房间给他，免得他上下楼麻烦。可是夏之光回家后一直没有见到翟潇闻。

翟潇闻在躲着他。

所有的消息都来自焉栩嘉的转告：翟潇闻那次事故之后频繁地噩梦，最近一直有接受心理疏导。但是现在团队活动还很多，况且夏之光的缺席意味着他们需要临时修改太多的舞台动作，因此公司也无法给翟潇闻一个足够的假期调整。好在心理医生的治疗起了一定效果，翟潇闻最近已经好转了很多。

夏之光几乎出不了外务，公司挑选了一些采访给他，保持一下这段时间的热度，剩余时间就他在家里上一些远程的表演和声乐的课程，倒也没有完全闲下来。夏之光拿到手机后才知道这次事故引发的舆论比他想象的还要严重，风暴一旦产生就无人能够控制，公司为了处理这些事也耗费了很多精力。

因此某个午后夏之光拿着左手慢吞吞地刷手机，突然在翟潇闻的微博下面看到一条评论：

“你怎么不替他去死。”

夏之光皱了皱眉。“我又没死”，他小声吐槽了一句，用小号拉黑了那个账户。

夏之光终于见到翟潇闻的时候他都快在家里住了一周。他半夜突然醒过来，想喝水却发现床头的水杯已空。他挪起身子去厨房倒水，推开门却看到翟潇闻背着一个背包，正准备往二楼走。翟潇闻的脸遮在巨大的黑色口罩里，露出一小片苍白的皮肤。

“闻闻。”

听到夏之光的声音，翟潇闻骤然转过头来。他眼睛里疲惫的神色很重地让夏之光痛了一下。就是那一下，一个念头又窜上他的脑海。就到这里吧，他想。这个念头在夏之光心里盘旋了很多天，他一遍遍地试图说服自己，可是他看到翟潇闻现在模样的时候，他突然觉得，放弃似乎是更好的选择。

就到这里吧，如果我的爱也会这样弄痛你的话。

夏之光把手里的杯子塞到翟潇闻手里，用左手拉着翟潇闻进自己的房间。

夏之光没想到的是，他还没有开口，翟潇闻的眼泪就开始往下落，他捂着眼睛，泪水从他的指缝里淌出来，濡湿一小片袖口的布料。

“对不起，夏之光，对不起。”

这段时间比现实更困扰翟潇闻的是他的梦境。网络中陌生人的指摘尚可不屑一顾，可升降台上坠落瞬间的惊惧却日日记忆犹新。他忘不了夏之光最后给他的那个眼神，那种浓重滚烫的情绪把他的心裹住，其后人群喧嚷，救护车的声音像是某种索命的咒语，队友担心的眼神，经纪人紧皱的眉头，都不重要了，他和公司找来的那个心理医生说，“我的心好像无法跳动了“。

他在梦里无穷尽地下坠，周围没有一点光，像极了那天舞台下黑漆漆的场地，他不知道什么时候会落到地面，未知的恐惧震住他。不过能够落地也好，他想，这次不会有一个夏之光接住他了。

这次，伤的总该是我了。

于是下一刻他突然从梦里惊起，刘海汗湿透，全身上下的骨头都泛起痛感。

“对不起……”

翟潇闻还在哭，夏之光从来没有见过翟潇闻的眼泪，怎么会有这么多的眼泪啊。翟潇闻哭泣时抽气的声音扯着他的心跳。夏之光拿那只没受伤的手，有点笨拙地把翟潇闻搂到怀里，轻轻地拍了拍他的背。

这个世界上所有一切应该都有规律。恒星诞生，行星公转，日升月落，机械的运动，天气的预测，细胞在显微镜下产生观测图像，核外电子空间分布的概率描绘出一朵电子云……诸如此类，一切有迹可循，黑纸白字写得明白。人们总在总结各种规律，譬如说，光电效应里，入射光子的数量愈大，飞逸出的光电子就愈多，光电流也就愈强。

但总也有一些事情，连我自己也无法解释，譬如说，不是我拥你拥得愈紧，我们便可离得愈近。

“闻闻，别哭了。”夏之光松开手，“不用对不起。”

那拥抱不可停留过久，夏之光想，我也只能记住上一秒的所有感觉。

“你放心，我不会让你为难了。”

10.  
第八次从心理医生那里回来之后，翟潇闻终于不再做噩梦。那天医生对他说，你要找到一切问题的起点，有些事情你以为自己找到了症结，其实不是的。很多事情你不是不会面对，你只是缺少一个面对的方法。你想解开这个结，你要沿着绳子，找到那个打结的地方。

于是那天夜里他做了一个很长的梦。

与其说是梦，倒更像是一场漫长的回忆，真实到连细节都念念不忘，那场梦里，翟潇闻耳边潮声不歇。

焉栩嘉带他去看过两次海。第一次看海是他们成团没多久，一个阳光很好的晴天。翟潇闻拖着焉栩嘉陪他逛街，走了几家店他们又觉得无趣，看电影、看展、看话剧几个选项被他们挑挑拣拣，最后焉栩嘉说，去看海吧。

“海有什么好看，你星光岛上还没看够啊。”翟潇闻撇撇嘴，结果还是老老实实地两个人打车去海边。

到海边的时候已经快要傍晚，夕阳沉坠到天边，细碎的光斑铺满灰蓝色的海面，翟潇闻扭头看焉栩嘉的脸，他眼中的光好像要比那些更闪烁。

他们拎着鞋在海边走，沙滩细软，他们踩出两串脚印，一直延伸到他们来的地方。他们走得离海更近一些，潮水便一股一股地涌上来，一直没到他们的脚踝。天地间好像就剩下他们两个人。来路已远，去路不知，若我们能互相依靠呢？

这是翟潇闻第一次对焉栩嘉说爱，可焉栩嘉没回答，天地之间，潮声起，潮声落。

过了很长的一会，长到翟潇闻已经焉栩嘉再也不会回应的时候，他听到焉栩嘉的声音。

“闻闻，我们之间不需要这样。”  
“你不需要这样。”

翟潇闻转过头去，海浪翻卷，他们来时的脚印都被冲刷尽，留下一大段无声的空白。

第二次看海是在那个放假的夜里，翟潇闻瞥到夏之光手机上何洛洛的微信头像，他默然地看着夏之光收拾东西噔噔噔地跑上三楼，兀自在床上坐了一会，换了身出门的衣服，然后关上房间灯，走到焉栩嘉的房间。

有人相爱，有人夜里开车看海。*

翟潇闻的驾照考出没多久，两个人不敢开得多快，到海边时已是午夜。翟潇闻把车停在沿海公路上，此刻路上旷无一人，连路灯都昏暗。午夜的海边比他们想象得要冷很多，海风咸苦如刀，焉栩嘉脱下外套给翟潇闻裹在身上，远处的海面翻滚着黑色的浪，像是很多沉默的故事。他们又钻进车里，翟潇闻攥着外套袖子，一小片皮肤的余温。然后他侧过头去，精准地吻上焉栩嘉微翘的上唇。

“做吗？”

车里空间太窄，以至于他们需要紧紧地拥住彼此。翟潇闻被压在座椅上，焉栩嘉就把整个人嵌进来。他的腿环住他的腰，皮肤蹭着皮肤，呼吸缠着呼吸，仿佛连体温都要共通。翟潇闻感到焉栩嘉的汗水滴在自己的胸膛上，他凑上去，用嘴唇碰了碰焉栩嘉颈窝的皮肤，一点点咸涩的汗水味，像海风。焉栩嘉一面继续身下的顶弄，一面低头咬住翟潇闻的唇，长驱直入地掠夺他口中的氧气。

他们此刻是疯子发疯，罪人赎罪。借着夜色，把荒唐一笔一划地写下来。

某个神智回笼的瞬间，翟潇闻心底一个声音犹如隔岸观火般问他：“翟潇闻，天亮之后，你又怎么办呢？”

可理智早已溃败，快感像电流从尾椎直传头顶，翟潇闻的脑海里一片空白。

书里那样写过：明天我就要上断头台，今晚你敢不敢做我的情人？拿走我的头颅，你要亲手埋葬。什么是爱和恨、得到和割舍、名誉和尊严？死之前的这一切比死更悲哀。*

天亮的时候翟潇闻透过车窗看那片海，是他从没见过的湛蓝的海面。过分温柔了，他想。

梦境在这时与现实发生了偏差，翟潇闻感觉到有一个人牵起了他的手，他却看不清楚对方的面容。过了一会，他好像又回到别墅里，这回他看清了，夏之光在餐厅里认真地吃面条，头也不抬一下。他去厨房把夏之光的眼镜拿到房间，夏之光推推他的胳膊，说：“潇闻，我们别这样了。”

夏之光替他拉开窗帘，翟潇闻往外一看，怎么又是那片蓝色的海。他扭过头取，夏之光也不见了。他就一个人对着翻涌的波涛发呆。不知道过了多久，翟潇闻突然意识到，他好像找到医生说的那个“结”了。

潮声起落，他感到莫名的安心，终于跌入沉重的睡眠里去。

翟潇闻醒过来的时候，感觉自己像是大病初愈。阳光透过窗，照在他秀致的脸上，空气里跃动着细小的灰尘，时间静止如油画，他舒适地微微眯起眼。

他终于能够诚心诚意地感谢这段岁月里，他爱的那个人与爱他的那个人，哪怕最后我们缘未至终，一生都只是隔岸相望。我们陷入过那些爱与被爱的错觉里，甚至有一瞬间，我几乎要怀疑那一切都是真实的回音。但最后的最后，我们各自都差了那么一点运气，可事到如今，这不再是我们任何一个人的过错了。

他有很多遗憾，但他不再后悔了。

在后来漫长的岁月里，翟潇闻再也没有去过那片海。

11.  
又过了一段日子，这个城市进入雨季。焉栩嘉那天路边玩滑板，猝不及防一场暴雨突然落下来。焉栩嘉拎起滑板站到街边公交站堪堪躲了一下雨。这地方离家不近不远，距离说来实在有些尴尬，雨下个不停，焉栩嘉没有办法，掏出手机在群里发：“有没有人来给我送把伞。”又发出一个定位和三个表情包。

焉栩嘉也没想到，来给他送伞的是夏之光。

“就我一个人在家里。喏，伞。”

他们走了一小段路，遇到一个淋着雨跑的小男孩。焉栩嘉追上去把自己的伞递给他，小朋友有点犹豫，焉栩嘉就站到夏之光的伞下。

“没事，你看，我有伞。”

小男孩跑远了。焉栩嘉自然地把夏之光的伞接过来：“你手上的伤还要再养养，我来吧。”

他们默默地在雨里走，伞不大，两个人挨得很近。夏之光突然想到，更早的时候，他们名字前的共同前缀还不是R1SE的时候，好像也有一天，练习室结束之后回去时下了大雨，他没带伞，焉栩嘉刚好也在门口，于是两个人拼着伞回去。

话说起来，他们倒是认识最久的那两个人。

“你记不记得，之前我们还在……”夏之光开口，对上焉栩嘉了然的眼神，他知道他也想起来了，于是两个人都笑，说起那天那辆开得太快的出租车，溅起的积水毁掉了他们两个人的裤腿。

快到家里的时候夏之光问他：“嘉嘉，你和洛洛怎么样了。”焉栩嘉微微抬眼，夏之光又补充，“你们不要像我和潇闻这样。”

“你和翟潇闻是怎么样啊？”焉栩嘉语调轻松，“公司都快让你们成官配cp了，不要像你们怎么样啊？”

“这你也信！”夏之光用没受伤的左手锤他，声音低了一点，语气带了些波澜，“你知道的，有一些事情一旦回不去就真的回不去了。洛洛他……”

“洛洛是让人放心的。”焉栩嘉说，“他有他自己的想法吧。”

到家了，焉栩嘉收好伞往里走：“光光，你记得把湿了的衣服换一下。我叫阿姨给我们做姜汤。”

12.  
日子过得比人们想象得快。雨会停下，人会走散，限定回忆不可复制，不会重来。

焉栩嘉走过那条长长的红毯，熟练地在闪光灯前微笑。主持人问他新的个人专辑的事，他也侃侃而谈。

“对了哦，这次何洛洛也来了，你们之前有私底下讨论过这次活动吗？”

听到这个名字焉栩嘉愣了一下，随即展露出微笑：“我们等下可以好好聊一下呀，洛洛的新剧也要上映了，请大家多多支持呀。”

不知是否是主办方的特意安排，落席的时候焉栩嘉瞄到隔壁座位的名牌，“何洛洛”三个字在他眼前晃了一下，他的心也跟着晃了一下。他故作若无其事地往入口处望，过了一会，果然几个工作人员引着那个熟悉的身影过来。

焉栩嘉迅速扭回头去，然后他就听到那个熟悉的声音用最熟悉的昵称喊他。

“嘉嘉！”几年过去，何洛洛的声音依然清脆，“好久不见，嘉嘉。”

整场晚会他们大大方方地讲话，聊各自的近况，几位队友的近况，聊台上的节目，最近的见闻。大家都过得很好，好到今日他们能默契地避而不谈往日时光。 

中间何洛洛有一个奖项，摄像头追过来拍他上台的样子，焉栩嘉把手举高为他鼓掌，何洛洛站起来，又侧了侧身，把焉栩嘉拉起来，分享了一个拥抱，才一步步走上舞台。

掌声雷动中，焉栩嘉却突然想到多年前那个无人的街道，滑板，风，还有何洛洛。那时年轻的他们知不知道，日后会在这样的注视中，以这样的身份相拥呢？

焉栩嘉感到脸颊微微发烫。会场里暖气开得实在太足了。

时间线从那个街道再往后推，大概到夏之光伤快好，准备重新归队的时候，焉栩嘉其实去找过一次何洛洛。那是鲜少的他们两个单独相对而坐谈话的时刻，焉栩嘉后来追忆，好像成团两年的时光，统共也就在这样一次。焉栩嘉拎上楼两杯奶茶，把其中一杯插好吸管递给何洛洛，何洛洛一笑，于是他也开始跟着笑。

“洛洛，我想告诉你，我喜欢你。”

何洛洛吸奶茶的动作顿了一下，然后又深深地灌了一口。奶霜轻薄绵密的口感在味蕾上铺开，甜，是真的很甜。然后他把奶茶放在了一旁的桌子上。

“洛洛，我们在一起，好不好？”

“嘉嘉，你一直不明白。”何洛洛的笑还挂在脸上，眼睛里却流淌出一点徐一宁的神采，那一小抹哀让他的眼睛显得更为漂亮，“比如你就不明白，其实我一点都不喜欢喝甜的。”

何洛洛又用很轻，很轻的声音说：“但是光光就知道。”

在那场沉默的对峙里，焉栩嘉才开始隐约地明白，当时夏之光对他说的，“有一些事情一旦回不去就真的回不去”是什么意思。他终于忍不住起身，目光却又停在那杯奶茶上。

“你不喜欢喝我就帮你拿下去吧。”

“不用。” 何洛洛攥住那杯茶，“嘉嘉，谢谢你。” 

何洛洛整个人埋在椅子里，一口一口地喝完那杯茶。真的好甜。寂寞的植物向着光缓慢生长时也会遇到意外，比如一个偶然路过的男孩，认真地在他面前剥开过一块糖。意外不是伤害，但仍有片刻的期许。然而春光流逝，最后他等的和他要的都没有回来。

这些年里，他一个人抽枝拔条，独自成长成所有人期待的模样。何洛洛终于无需仰赖光芒，也不再怀念那个男孩。徐一宁在心里默念“何洛洛”的名字，他终于彻底地成为何洛洛了。

何洛洛走下台时又向台下鞠躬三次，焉栩嘉站起身来欢迎他，像往常一样揉揉他的后脑勺。镜头里他们是昔日队友，是今日至交，是从微时一路走到盛大的顶峰相遇。但焉栩嘉很久之后才体味到，焉栩嘉可以是何洛洛的某某，可这不代表焉栩嘉就是徐一宁的某某。

不知道是何处吹过来的风轻轻地蹭着焉栩嘉的脸庞，他感到心中的那种热意终于渐渐走向平息。或许是许多年前的街风，跋山涉水，淌过那么多情爱混沌的时光，终究要与他们相见。所有的一切，就静止在这里。

公元前我们太小,公元后我们又太老*。年少时我们不懂得如何相爱，终于错过一整个世纪的人海。

*《藏起来》-倪安东  
*《红与黑》-司汤达  
*《历史》-海子


End file.
